How to write a Character Song
by Nymous135246
Summary: One day, Tsuna recieves a mysterious letter and ends up having to create Character songs for the characters of KHR!


**Ok, this random idea just popped in my head and this time it WASN'T a Romance fic idea! **

**I do like this idea and hopefully this'll be just a 4 chapter fic just for fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful morning; the sun was quietly gleaming, the sky was at its calm aqua and there was not a cloud in sight. One could say that it was a little too serene even for the Namimori district.<p>

As if to break the silence, a letter was calmly floating through the unseen breeze, about to touch the ground. But before it could come in contact with the surface and pink thin tongue shot out and grabbed the letter. The owner of this prehensile tongue was none other than Leon, the shape-shifting chameleon that belonged to Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno and also Sawada Tsunayoshi's Home Tutor.

"Thank you Leon." Reborn smoothly recieved the letter from his pet and opened it. After several minutes of scanning through the letter a small but noticeable smirk was painted across Reborn's face.

"Interesting. I wonder how Dame-Tsuna will handle this?" He continued to grin almost as if he was contemplating the soon-to-come amusmant that would further commence. And if anyone knows anything, if Reborn ever smirked like that, trouble was bound to happen if not chaos.

* * *

><p>"Finally, summer vacation is here!" Tsuna yelled out in glee. Now was the time to relax from the overbearing stress of homework, paranoid teachers and that scary Hibari. Months of nothing but peace, what could make this day go bad?<p>

"Oi, Tsuna I got a letter for you." Oh, Reborn. Tsuna then inwardly groaned, he should've known that something like this was bound to happen. What was it this time? Another rogue mafia family coming after him? Tensions with the Varia? Or anything that had to do with the mafia whatsoever? Goodbye, summer.

Tsuna gingerly handled the letter and was about to read through it until he remembered an important thing about the Vongola in particular.

"Reborn! If this is from the Vongola then it should be in Italian! How am I supposed to read it?" Hopefully, there wouldn't be a way to decipher the letter and Tsuna could be left alone for once.

"This letter isn't from the Vongola this time; it's from the Artland Studio." The arcobaleno scolded.

"What? Why would a studio write a letter to me?"

Reborn almost did a facepalm, well you can't know everything can you?

"Listen carefully Dame-Tsuna, Artland is the studio that produces our anime." Whoa! Just that one line is a whole lot to take in. So naturally, Tsuna assumed that it was just some silly bluff.

"Eh? You're joking right? There's actually a studio that produces this show?" While Tsuna did know that his "life" was technically an anime show he found it hard to believe that there was actually a studio sane enough to produce it. Stupid Tsuna, then how would this show even come to life?

"Just read it already." The order was quick and sharp. Tsuna just grumbled in response and complied. Seeing how the envelope was already open, he merely took the letter out and began reading. (A/N:I just made up this letter. I repeat, this is NOT real)

**Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi,**

**Well thank you sincerely for recieving this letter and hope you are enjoying you life so far. Ah but we digress, there is a much more pressing matter. As you know, your current life and adventure is an anime TV show that is quite popular among Japan. Yet, there are also several other rival animes that have earned a lot of fame the past few weeks. So, we decided to even the odds a bit with Official Character Songs! **

**Unfortunately, our composers don't know how to exactly capture the true 'flare' of the characters and no other staff member is willing so we decided to give you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the job. And who better than the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss? Don't fret, you won't have to create the music; it's already done, you just have to write the lyrics. **

**Just remember: This is promotional merchandise so it must appeal to the fans! **

**Oh yeah, good luck with "certain characters"**

**P.S It's also your job to convince them to come to the studio and sing the songs as well**

**Love,**

**Artland Studios**

"HIEEE! Wha-what just happened?" The poor tuna was now at a loss for words, creating songs that his friends and "convince" them to record it themselves? This was a dream, right? Some messed up dream thanks to all of those ridiculous training regimes? Sadly, this was reality.

"You heard them. You'll have to write lyrics for songs specially for the characters of this anime." Reborn almost seemed happy or at least relishing in Tsuna's shock and horror.

"But, but I can't!" Tsuna was beyond gawking now, his own home tutor was against him now? News flash Tsuna, when did Reborn ever agree with you in situations like this?

"Why not? It's the duty of a mafia boss to be omniscient, if not all knowing of things." There he goes again, saying that a mafia boss should be this and that. Honestly, Reborn should just categorize the term "mafia boss" with "invincible" or "indestructable".

"What if I say no?" Hah! What then? Maybe he could go home-free from this!

"Then this anime will be toppled by other rival anime and who knows? This series might even be...canceled." He ended with emphasis.

That stopped Tsuna in his tracks. If this series were to be canceled then were would he be? Heck, he wouldn't even exist! Eugh, another you-can't-escape scenario's.

"B-but, you'll help me right? Reborn?" Unfortunately, the baby was nowhere to be found. How...convienent. Tsuna felt like crying; he had never wrote anything significant in his life and he was hoping that Reborn could help him in some way. Or maybe even a Dying Will Bullet could do it! Sadly no Reborn, no bullet (A/N:Tsuna doesn't have the pills).

Well, might as well get to work. Who should he start with first? Yamamoto? No, the baseball fan probably wouldn't be interested in singing and would take some time to persuade him to. Hibari and Mukuro were out the question; wasn't it obvious? The girls (Kyoko, and Haru), well, he still felt nervous about writing a song for them. Lambo would probably dash off doing some shenanigan before Tsuna would even explain.

That left Gokudera. Tsuna considered that choice; Gokudera had claimed that he would do anything for his "Juudaime". Actually, the more Tsuna thought about it, the more plausible it sounded. Yes! Tsuna would write a song for Gokudera!

Of course, he'd do his very best. Tsuna wasn't about to let Gokudera sing something that someone vomitted a bunch of words on the paper. Excited, he zoomed home, to his room.

With pencil and paper, he clenched his fists and quietly said.

"I'll do my best!"

* * *

><p><em>(~A few minutes later~) <em>

"AWWWW! Writing a song can be soooo hard! Darn you Reborn!" A flustered tuna could be found in his room at his desk, surrounded by crumpled paper and destroyed pencils.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Yeah, I get like that too when I try to write song lyrics. Ah well, Good Luck Tsuna!<strong>

**Please review and tell me if this is actually worth reading and saying out loud "Wow! This is awesome!"**


End file.
